The Staff of Poseidon
by selena1234
Summary: An odd staff appears at Camp Half-Blood that can only be used by Percy. Malistare had found this staff before and enchanted it, to see the user's location, so Malistare can use the weilder's power for himself. Knocked off course, Percy finds himself not in Malistare's clutches, but in the world of Celestia, where Percy learns he must fight a war that may be worse than Kronos.
1. Chapter 1

"Percy!" Called another camper I didn't know. It was the last day before the game of Capture the Flag. Only this time, Chiron had made a few adjustments to the rules. Each cabin has its' own flag. They have to work as a team to get the other cabins' flags. The cabin to have captured ALL of the flags win. You cannot capture others' flags if you do not have your own flag. Cabins with only one member – aka, me and Nico, who had gotten permission to stay in Artemis' cabin when he's at camp – can team up with one other cabin.

So, naturally, I had absolutely _everyone_ after me.

This time, it was a young boy, about the age of thirteen. He had been at camp only one year, judging by the single bead on his necklace. He was carrying some sort of staff. It was long, about my height. Starting at the bottom of the staff, there was a winding trail, small waves coming off of it at random intervals. At the top of the staff was a highly polished sea-blue orb resting in a nest of large scales.

"You're Percy, right?" The kid said, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah." I responded, sure that whatever cabin this kid was from is the one trying to recruit me _this time_.

"Hephaestus cabin. We found this in our cabin earlier. It belongs to Poseidon." I looked to where the kid was touching the staff, and it seemed to be _zapping_ him.

"How do you know it's Poseidon's?" I asked, thrown off guard. It was the first time someone offered me a _gift_ to join them in Capture the Flag.

"As soon as someone touched it, the glass of water that Damien was holding literally _exploded!_ The water snaked its way over the floor and into the staff. They told me to bring it to you."

"Thank you." I took the staff from his hands, a little wary of the burn marks on his left hand. "So, is this a little gift to make me join Hephaestus cabin in Capture the Flag?"

"They didn't tell me as such, no. But it would be nice if you were to help!" He smiled at me.

I thought about it. Annabeth and Athena cabin would need me, probably, and Annabeth herself would kill me if I went onto a team other than hers…

But, on the other hand…

I have the curse of Achilles. Only Annabeth can hurt me _at all_, and she wouldn't.

"Oh, all right. Tell the Hephaestus cabin leader – who is it now, Sam? – that I'll join them for capture the flag."

The kid did a small fist-pump before running over to his cabin.

About three feet infront of me, Annabeth took off her invisibility cap. "You have to be _kidding_ me! After a _week_ of _begging _and _begging,"_

"More like threatening." I muttered.

"You decided to join the _Hephaestus_ cabin!?"

"They gave me a cool staff." I said, motioning to the long stick that I just realized had started glowing.

"I hope you can enjoy _death,_ Percy! Did you know that the winners didn't have to do any chores for a _month?_ And that the other campers have to take up their chores? I bet you _didn't _know that!"

"If I die, that means I can hang out with Nico for eternity, right?"

"You're _unbelievable!"_ She said, storming off.

Needless to say, Annabeth ignored me for the rest of the day. Nico, too, joined the Hephaestus cabin, and we won, much to Annabeth's anger, as they were the first cabin to lose their flag.

Later that night, as the campfire was battling itself for the mood of the campers, something _odd_ happened. And when I say _odd, _I mean that I was sitting the closest to the flames, and a _hand_ came reaching out of the flames and grabbed my shirt.

The last thing I heard from Camp Half-Blood was Annabeth, who was sitting next to me, yell my name.

I didn't get burnt or anything, nor did I die, but I was spit out of another campfire. I didn't know a lot of things right then. I didn't know where I was, I didn't know how exactly I got there, I didn't know who grabbed me, and I didn't know how I was going to get back.

There were four house-like things around where I was. One was immediately behind me, going over a large ocean, with stairs leading up to the beach house. The second was a small walk to the left of that. The third was in front of where the camp fire was, a little to the left. There was a sign above the door, but I couldn't read it from here. The fourth was across from the second house, much further than the others.

I carefully made my way over to the ocean and touched it. It was much too warm to be an ocean. The staff had landed with me, even though I wasn't touching it when I was tossed. I checked my pocket for Riptide, and, sure enough, it was sitting right there like it was supposed to. I walked over and picked up the staff, then poked the ocean with it. The staff glowed an odd blue, the winding trail along the staff slowly filling with some sort of dark blue color that contrasted with the lighter blue color of the staff.

Then it hit me – This staff stored water to be used. So long as this staff had water stored, I could pull from it and use the water.

Smiling like a madman, I pulled the staff from the water when it was roughly half filled, and looked around at the seemingly-empty houses. It took me a minute, but I finally came to the decision to go and check the third house.


	2. Chapter 2

The third house seemed empty, like it had been for years, but there was no mold. No moss, nothing to say that this house had been abandoned for years, though it was only a few yards from the ocean.

I knocked on it carefully, as if the door would fall to pieces. It held solid – no sign of wanting to crumble into sand like a monster did when it was killed. After a minute, I carefully turned the handle of the door. The inside looked _lived in_, despite the outside appearance. There was a small dining table straight across from the door, to the left of which was a small kitchen pressed up against a staircase. I walked up the stairs, and looked around. There was another door leading to the balcony by the other end of the stairs. A double bed with a chest at the end sat across from the door, beyond it was a large wall of books.

Lying on the bed was a girl. She was on top of the blankets, as it was much too warm here, and she was wearing _Mario_ pajamas with a shirt advertising _Kiss_. Her hair was long and black, fanned over the pillows. She had some sort of gauze over her right arm, though nothing looked hurt. As soon as I hit the top step, she sat up and grabbed something on the side of the bed away from me and stood up. The item she grabbed was a sword, and it was now pointed at my neck.

This was all done so quickly that I didn't really have time to react.

"Who are you and _what do you want?_"

I raised my hands in surrender, temporarily forgetting I was kinda immortal. "I'm Percy Jackson. I wound up here somehow, and I don't know where I am." The girl relaxed her sword a _little_ bit.

"Well, Percy, we're sort of in the middle of a _war_ right now, so _excuuuse me _if I don't sound the most hospitable right now. Prove you're not a spy!" Her voice was laced with venom.

"Tell me where I am first. I kind of need to know some things before I go spouting things you won't understand." I said, unsure what sort of reaction I would get from her.

"You're in Celestia. The Floating Land." She said.

_Okay, what?_

"What kind of trick is this?" I asked. "There's no such thing as _Celestia._"

"Well, then, _Percy,_ tell me something famous from _your_ realm."

"The Empire State Building." I said, without much thought. The girl nearly dropped her sword, but managed to hold onto it.

"Earth. You're from Earth. _My god, you really aren't from around here!_" She said, relieved. She looked as if she wanted to hug me, but decided heavily against it.

"So, how do I get back?"

"You mean you didn't come with a _Katuun_ stone?" She asked, her soft blue eyes widening with shock. "That's not good. I'm Caedis, by the way. My friend Ruku lives nearby, and school starts soon. I'm sure we can get you enrolled there until we hunt down a _Katuun_ stone. You are magic, right? Oh, of course you are. You have to be, otherwise you couldn't get here. I wonder what school you'll be. Ice? Oh, you don't seem like an Ice student. Maybe Storm! Oh, that'd be nice, another Storm one." She sped, all while wandering around her room, gathering two books, opening the chest, pulling something out of it, putting the books back, putting the item back in the chest and walking back to the books before spinning back to get something out of the chest again.

"I'm sorry, but, what are you talking about?"

"Oh." She said, stopping. "Are you hungry? I'm sure you are. Let me go make food and I'll explain. Ruku should be here in a minute. He knows when I make food."

Sure enough, as soon as Caedis turned a knob on the stove, a boy walked through the door. He, too, was in his pajamas. They were covered with skulls and looked fuzzy, and he had no shirt on. His hair was an odd shade of red that had highlights of black and fell lightly into his face.

In many ways, he reminded me of Nico.

"What did I miss?" He asked, catching his breath and sitting in the seat opposite of me. "Who's this guy? Cay, you promised you'd tell me when strangers invaded your house."

"Yeah, Luke, I said I would, but he's not from here, and he'll go to school with us."

The kid's attention was no longer focused on Caedis, but was now on me. He examined my face, shirt, eyes, everything he could see. "Poseidon." He said.

"What?" Caedis asked, stopping to look over at me again.

Luke shook his head. "Nothing. I just… He looked like this guy I read about in a book. Poseidon. Greek – on Earth, mind you – god of the seas. He looks like Poseidon, just a little bit. I'm Ruku, by the way. Ruku Sukaiaruku, but everyone – including people back home – simply call me Ruku. It'd be really, er, time-consuming to call me Sukaiaruku-san or –kun or whatever other suffix they add to my last name. So, who are you?"

"I'm Percy Jackson." I said, a little confused. I knew those terms were Japanese, so what…?

"What realm you from? I'm from Mooshu, and Cay here is from Celestia. In fact, this is her house, here, and she never moved. Her parents-"  
"Don't you dare, Ruku." Caedis, interrupted, a very convincing knife held next to the kid's neck. It was removed shortly after, but it got the message she wanted conveyed across.

"Right." Ruku said after a minute. "Anyways, what realm _are_ you from? You seem like Wiz City to me, but I could be wrong. I'd hate if you were from Dragpyre, though. No one from there can be trusted right now."

"Actually," I said, a little cautious, "I'm from Earth. I don't know how I got here and I don't have a… what did she call it, _Katuun _stone?"

Ruku sat back in his chair. "Man. That's bad luck there." He then looked over his shoulder. "Cay! When is my bacon going to be done, woman!?"

"Chill, Rook. It _is_ done." She walked over with three plates – two in her hands, the third on her head. She had cooked us Eggs and bacon! "So, Perce, _are_ you magic?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, can you cast spells? There's seven schools, if you don't count the Astral three – which I don't. Storm, the school of water and lightning; Ice, the school of… Ice; Fire, the school of burning, fire, lava and stuff related; Balance, the school of sand; Myth the disgusting school of mythic creatures such as the Minotaur; Life, the school of healing; and Death, the school of undead creatures. I am Storm, Ruku is Fire. What would you be?"

"Storm, I think." I said, unsure. Lightning is Zeus' stuff, but Water is Poseidon's. Would I be Ice, then, instead? Ice is water, right? But…

"Don't think too hard on it. It's not based on your thoughts and favorites and stuff anyways. It's more based on your personality. I think." Caedis shrugged. "School starts in a week. We have until then to not know. Until then, though, we can at least enjoy the Celestian beaches."


	3. Chapter 3

**Nico's POV**

People panic when the most powerful Demigod just up and dissapears. Annabeth was doing what Annabeth usually does - she freaked out. Her boyfriend was missing. One of the Hephaestus kids that was immune to fire hopped into the campfire to see if the portal was still open, but it seems as if it had closed. Percy got through and _no one else._ With nothing else really that could be done, I went to go and inspect the construction of the Hades cabin. It was one of the last ones to be constructed, as there was less need for it - not that I minded. The Artemis Cabin was quite fine, and the Hunters weren't even around to give me a hard time about it. The Hades cabin was nearly done. It was small, just an entry room with stairs that spiraled downward into a larger opening underground - hence why it was taking longer. Many didn't really want to spend their time underground in Hades' realm building a cabin that I would probably be the only one to use. Nevertheless, there was still a large opening livingroom (complete with a killer TV and gaming system), behind of which was a small kitchen sandwiched between two bookshelves. On either side of the livingroom was doors that lead to individual rooms. There were only a few lights in the Hades cabin, and they were lit dimly with green Greek fire. The entire area was encased in special Obsidian. No light in, No light out, No light reflected.

So, naturally, the whole place felt like home. Carefully, I chose the room furthest from the stairs in the far back right, and set my few items down into the luckily completed room.

Once I had all of my belongings set, I rested on the black-clad bed. It was soft - _really_ soft. And after a hard day of training, not to mention almost none of us were done recovering from Kronos' war, I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_In my dream, I was somewhere I didn't recognize. The entire world was basking in redlight. There were ruined houses to either side of the street. In front of me, there were two men walking. One was wearing long robes, dark red trimmed in a lighter red. His black hair spilled out onto his robes and I could see from my angle that he had an equally long beard/mustache combo. He looked really old, too. The one standing next to him I could tell was Kronos - well, Kronos in Luke's body. I tried to not let my anger get the best of me as I carefully snuck closer to the duo._

_ "-continues to resist me." Kronos said. "I need a stronger, more magical body soon. You know my offer. I share your body, Malistare, and I'll help you take over every and any world you could want. Until I get strong enough - It's a good deal, you know. I won't even disintegrate you when I take my own form. My only catch is that we need to destroy Percy Jackson."_

_ "I know this, Kronos, and I'm willing to accept your terms immediately. I had even tried to capture Percy earlier this morning, as a peace offering, but something went wrong. He must have done something... I don't know what he did, but he didn't end up in my fireplace like I had originally tried. He ended somewhere else. Hopefully in the plains of Mooshu. They go on for miles, you know." _

_ "I'll ready the ritual then, Malistare." _

_ My dream then changed. I was sitting on a beach somewhere. It was very warm, even my dreaming-self could tell. There was a fire in the middle of four scattered houses. In the ocean waters I could see..._

_ Percy! This is where he ended up! Next to a beach... Sometimes I wonder when his luck will run out. _

_ There was another kid, though, at the edge of the water. He had reddish black hair and pitch-black eyes. I'm sure Percy hadn't noticed his Aura of Death. He'd been hanging out with me too much to really notice it, but I could tell. _

_ This guy - whom I shouldn't call a kid, seeing how he was older than I was, was frantically trying to get Percy to stop making him get into the water. There was another girl, I saw, who was kneeling by the fire. Her head was bowed and her hands together. She was softly muttering something, but I couldn't hear it from here. She was somewhat tanned, and her hair was a softer shade of black. _

_ "Being watched." I heard her say, before turning her head to me. When she opened her eyes, all I saw was an odd glowing red._

I awoke in a cold sweat, Annabeth hovering over me.

"Are you okay, Death Breath?" She asked, rubbing her hands absentmindedly over her bare arms. "You're radiating Death again. Demi-Dream?"

"Yes. I know where Percy is."

"_What?! _Where is he?!"

"Well..." I ran my hand through my hair, trying to word it so that I wouldn't be sent back to my father permanently. "I _saw_ him but it's no location that I know of. I don't even think I could Shadow-Travel there. Besides, Perce found another Son of Hades. I think I'm better helping him from here." I then launched into a description of my first dream - about Kronos and Malistare. When I finished, Annabeth was thinking heavily.

"I don't know of any place like what you were describing, and I don't know of any famous figure named Malistare..." She was pacing at this point, despite the freezing temperatures of the room. "Do you think...?" Annabeth paused. "Do you think that Percy has managed to land himself in another dimension? It's possible... but I've never heard of it being done through _fire..._"

"See, Annabeth, the thing is, the two areas I saw were utter opposites. Percy was in some sort of water world, and Kronos was in some area that was drenched in destruction and flames - that couldn't be the same planet... The skies were different colors!"

I shook my head. "How are we supposed to help Percy from here? We can't do anything. Kronos is over there, and we're over here-"

I was interrupted by Rachel stumbling through the cabin, and looking at me with a vacant expression on her face.

"_Five shall go forth and seal the land  
That is the realm of Poseidon's left hand,_

_Three of the main, One of the Earth,_

_One that has been cursed by the hearth,_

_The one of no death will fail to see  
the one that is of Thalia's tree._

_The lord of Time will rise again  
In the body that is of K. ten._

_Cursed of the Hearth, she will die;_

_If she fights, it will tie_

_the force of life between the two, _

_and none will see what's really true."_

Rachel then collapsed on my cabin floor.

Quickly, I rummaged through my pajama pocket for a Drachma and ran to the kitchen where they had installed a Rainbow-Maker, while Annabeth was helping Rachel.

_"Oh, Isis, Godess of Rainbows, please accept my offering,_" I said, tossing the Drachma into the rainbow. This time, unlike the other times Annabeth had tried IMing Percy, the Drachma was accepted. "Percy Jackson."

It shimmered, and sitting there, was Percy - under the water.


End file.
